Everybody Hurts
by Rayne-Goddess
Summary: Why don’t you start from the beginning. Whenever you are ready." Read for pairings and additional information.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anything. Wish I did. Not my first story. But, I believe this to be my best. Going to be a songfic/Romance/Angst/Supernatural. Sphew. Hope you all like it. Pairings will be announced throughout story. Need to read to find out.

"Why don't you start from the beginning. Whenever you are ready."

I stared into the eyes of this man. This man that wants to know my life. The reason of my existence. Where I came from. What my name is. Why I carry an air of pain yet strength. I was just walking. As I usually do at night. Walking and thinking - Of him. Then this man, he started to follow me. So, I led him to a hotel room. He followed me in. I allowed him to. I stared at him as he set his things down. I could smell the fear, hear his hesitant thoughts, his gasped breathes. Ah, then he spoke to me. A very deep and husky voice.

"I would like to do a story on your life. If you shall let me." He took a deep breath and swallowed. Staring at me. Looking for the answers in my lifeless eyes. If I tell him the truth, he will lose interest. I am sure he will. Or scare him to death. Ah, could be interesting.

"You do not know what you ask of me." I took a step towards him and my eyes flashed a brilliant blue at him. "I have seen things that you cannot comprehend. I have seen death and famine. The lose of a loved one. I have known death, tasted it, embraced it. I am undead. I am not like you or the man that walks beside you. I am a vampyre. I am over 300 years old. I can kill with a thought. I can smell your fear Mr. Chambers. I trust no one." I growled at him and began to walk out the door. He grabbed my arm and stopped me, I glared at him. He jumped in surprise but held his ground. "Please, I am interested in you. I saw you and just had to know about you. Please, tell me." He let go of my arm and backed away a step.

I let out a breath, I didn't realize I was holding. I walked past him and sat down in a chair at the small table in the room. The room, let me tell you is small. One bed, a television. A table with two chairs, A restroom, and a small table next to the bed with a lamp. Everything I don't need. As, I was saying. I sat down in this, quite comfortable chair. He sat across from me. "Alright. I will tell you. It is quite a long story." I sighed and got comfortable. He pulled a tape recorder out of his back and several tapes. I was shocked, he had come prepared, makes me wonder how long he had been watching me.

This is where the story began. Me and Mr. Chambers. Come to find out his first name is John. He pressed the record button on the tape recorder. He then looked at me.

"Why don't you start from the beginning. Whenever you are ready."

I stared into the eyes of this man. This man that wants to know my life. The reason of my existence. Where I came from. When my name is. Why I carry an air of pain yet strength. I sighed, heavily. I shall tell him then. Everything. Someone needs to know. Then maybe, I can have some peace of mind. I can begin to heal my heart. Maybe, just maybe.

"I was born over 300 years ago. And by born I mean, awakened, into my vampyre self in front of you now. I have seen things, horrible things. As I have told you earlier. Things I have not wished to share with others. I share with you now. I have loved. I have lost many things. Many important people in my life. Not to death, but. Because of what I was. It was not meant to be this way. I assure you. I wanted a normal life. I have tried to end this life many times. It does not work. I am weak. Let me tell you my story now...

I was born over 300 years ago. In a little town. A place I shall not name. I was a boy once. Carefree and happy. I shall start it at when I was turned. I was 17. Both my parents were dead by then and I was alone. I had a human name. I still carry it to this day. Most like me change it. My name then and now is Duo Maxwell. And I guess, this is my story..."

Tell me how it was. I will try to get the second chapter up soon. The more reviews I get. The faster chapters will get posted. Any suggestions..tell me.

TBC


	2. Surrender

**Like I said in previous chapter. I own nothing. Review please. This isn't my first story, but...I am hoping it to be my best.**

**Songfic/angst/Romance/supernatural - sphew..Hope you like it. ON TO CHAPTER TWO!!**

**_bleh_ narrator. (Story being told)**

**"bleh" Events (actually what was happening, real time)**

**bleh song lyrics**

**'bleh' Thoughts**

_Where should I start? My life growing up is not interesting. I shall start when I was turned. Brought over into the darkness. smirks I was 17 ... I was running down through a broken part of town. Muggers, whores, beggers. Anything and everything you can think of that is bad - was there. I was running from what that time called "the law". I had stolen some food from a bakery not to far away from where I was at the time ..._

Duo ran and ran. Clutching the loaf of bread to his chest. 'I have to find a place to hide'. Finding a small opening in the wall, Duo crawled inside, tucking his knees to his chest. Patiently he waited for them to pass.

"Where did he go!?" Impatient cops stopped shortly of his hiding place. Duo held is breath. "Well, keep looking, he couldn't have gotten far!" With that, the cops scattered in all directions. Duo stayed in his hiding spot for a few more moments before crawling out slightly to look around, seeing no one, he crawled out fully, jumped up and started to run. 'Ok, now where to go' Duo ran down a dark alley, ignoring the stares of beggers. Duo turned a corner sharply - not paying attention to where he was going he ran into what he thought was a wall. Duo hit the ground hard, falling onto his back - hitting his head on the hard ground. The last thing he remembered before passing out was a hand reaching out to him.

_smiles I remember like it was yesterday. Who knew that the one I ran into would change my life forever. I do not speak of him much. He was a ruthless man, not caring of others. Deep hidden longing in his onyx eyes. But that night - that was my last as a human - and I didn't realize it until too late ...._

Is this real enough for you  
You were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together

Duo slowly opened his eyes. Looking around at his surroundings. Groaning - he rolled over onto something soft. He was on a bed. 'Where am I?' He sat up slowly. Eyes open wide, he gasped at what he saw. The room was huge. He was laying on a canopy bed, red and black silk sheets and coverings. The canopy had black curtains surrounding the bed. Slipping out of the bed, Duo walked to the center of the room. It was beautiful and spacious. The ceiling was high with Victorian type arches. The walls were a grayish color. Maybe slate gray. The floor was wood, with carpets laying around in different spots. There was a fireplace directly across the room in front of the bed with two chairs and a small table between the two. The chairs were positioned right in front of the fireplace. There were no windows, which Duo thought as odd. Looking around and spotting the door, Duo made his way to it.

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me  
Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Feeling a draft - shivers ran up and down Duo's spine. 'What the hell? I thought there were no windows' Duo turned his attention back towards the door, grabbing a hold of the door knob something, rather someone grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around. Gasping - Duo looked to find that he was starring into very beautiful onyx colored eyes, yet full of anger. 'What is going on here?' Duo shoved the man, seeing the man didn't budge he knew he better start talking, he didn't like the way he was looking at him. "Ok mister - look - I don't know who the hell you are, or where I am, or why I am .... "The man in question put a hand over Duo's mouth shutting him up. Dup promptly bit down on the man's hand, causing a rough shove across the room and unto the bed. Sitting up, facing the man. Duo asked the one thing he could think of whilst staring into the mans eyes. 'Damn...' Catching his thoughts.."Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you  
Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever

Waiting for what seemed like an eternity the man finally spoke. Surprising Duo out of his trance like state whilst staring at him. "I have many names, you shall and will call me Wufei. I am something your mortal mind cannot comprehend. I am the undead. I have walked this world for centuries. Looking for someone to be by my side. I have chosen you. To stay with me. I am here to make you what I am." Wufei stepped closer to Duo, admiring his features. Duo had long hip length chestnut colored hair, back in a nice braid. Wufei also noticed that he had a nice body, slightly thin but muscular. He was wearing loose pants and a sheer shirt leaving nothing to the imagination. What caught Wufei's attention the most was Duo's beautiful violet colored eyes. Wufei could get lost in those eyse. Wufei's eyes took on a predatory gleam.

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me

Duo was drooling staring at this "Wufei". He had dark somewhat glowing onyx eyes. Wufei had his hair tied at the nape of his neck, hard to determine the length. What also caught Duo's eyes was the mans two teeth sticking out somewhat between parted teeth, longer then the others. And....'damn...' A very nice muscular body. Wufei seemed slightly taller then himself. 'What the hell are with his teeth though? What is he?' Duo caught the sudden change in Wufei's demeanor. The predatory nature in his eyes. Crawling further towards the head of the bed, Duo stared directly into Wufei's eyes. "What are you?" The sudden question brought Wufei out of his trance. Smirking ... "Why Duo, do you not know by now? Look at me - What do I look like to you?" Closing the distance between them quickly - wufei pinned Duo against the headboard of the bed. Breathing in his scent. 'What the .... oh no' Gasping "It can't be...I can't..I won't believe it."

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Grinning Wufei got really close to Duo's face. "Believe it. I am a Vampyre. Centuries old. Like I said before, I am here to make you what I am, to be by my side. For eternity." Dup panicked, he did not know what to say. 'This...no I can't. Why!' Thoughts rushing through Duo's mind caused him to struggle, trying to get free from Wufei's grasp. Pushing his body against Wufei's, not realizing what it was doing to the taller man. 'I can't...I .. ' Duo stops struggling and looks into Wufei's eyes. "Will it hurt?" Wufei stared into Duo's eyes. 'Did he just ask why I thought he did?' "No, It shall not hurt, in fact - it will be quite pleasurable." Duo thought about this for a moment. 'I know this cannot be...But...It is something that cannot be stopped.' Growling seductively, Wufei grabbed a hold of Duo's waist and laid him down upon his back. Lightly running his tongue along Duo's neck, causing him to shudder beneath him. Smirking, running his hands down his body - looking back into Duo's eyes. "Relax little one, this will be an experience you shall never forget."

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Ooooo...what will happen? looks around Don't hate me for stopping it there. You are just going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. smirks

TBC


End file.
